


by your light

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Future Fic, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-28
Updated: 2007-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may be splitting up after high school, but they will remain connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by your light

Renji is not surprised when Seiichi tells Genichirou and him that he is going pro right after they complete high school. Seiichi is too talented to languish in university like him and Genichirou, where his flame will only become dimmer as time passes by. Seiichi is the best Renji has ever seen, ever known, and Renji wants Seiichi out there, on top of the world.

Seiichi and Genichirou are surprised when Renji tells them he is going to America for university. _America?_ Seiichi asks, and he wrinkles his brow. Not disgust, but not exactly approval, either. But as much as Seiichi means to Renji, as much as Seiichi has influenced Renji, this is something he must do. Seiichi will be gone, and Renji wants, in literature, what Seiichi has in tennis.

_When did you decide?_ Seiichi asks, and Renji doesn't want to answer. But Seiichi knows, of course, and he smiles at him, sharp-edged. _Congratulations_, Seiichi says, and Renji knows that he is losing Seiichi. Genichirou says nothing at all, and Renji knows he is losing Genichirou as well.

But he cannot live without them, and they cannot live without him, either. All three of them know this, and Renji is not afraid. He kisses them the night before he leaves, and it is the promise all of them have been waiting for, the promise none of them had dared to make before.

Seiichi will make his mark on the world, but he is nothing without Genichirou _and_ Renji.

07.03.28


End file.
